Cardiovascular disease (CVD) is the leading cause of death in the world and, according to the World Health Organization (WHO), an estimated 17.3 million people died from CVDs in 2008, representing 30% of all global deaths. It is predicted that by 2030, almost 23.6 million people will die from CVDs. Although a large proportion of CVDs are preventable, the chance for survival drops 10 percent per minute without defibrillation, and 639nine out of ten victims die. The electrocardiogram (ECG) is a standard tool that can be used to monitor heart function. Regular and continuous monitoring of ECG can provide the backbone for detection of fatal cardiovascular signs, timely intervention and treatment.